


Treacle my Tart

by aroundloafofbread, Wolven_Spirits



Series: You're Sticky Sweet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Harry loves sweet things, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Tom just wants Harry, non-chronological Halloween special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundloafofbread/pseuds/aroundloafofbread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits
Summary: Harry has been a bit too caught up in his work to pay attention to Tom.Luckily Tom has a few tricks up his sleeve to remedy that.





	Treacle my Tart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Here's a little treat from us to you.
> 
> Special thank you to Shihane for inspiring us to create this little piece!

Harry’s hand reached out, fumbling blindly for the third treacle tart of the night. His hand hit an empty spot, his fingers tapping lightly upon the scattering of papers once held down by his plate of desserts.

He frowned, his frantic scribblings pausing as his brain registered the fact that his treats were missing.

“Looking for something, Harry?” Tom asked, brow quirked. He watched as Harry’s face went from surprised to delighted to nervous as he spied the plate held aloft in Tom’s hand, out of Harry’s reach.

“Tom,” Harry said, his voice rasping slightly from disuse. It was an alluring sound, the roughness that shadowed his words, but today it displeased Tom, for who knows how long ago Harry last had anything to drink?

“Harry,” Tom said, a slight frown marring his brow. The room was illuminated with dozens of jack o’lanterns, some of them jammed between shelves or balanced precariously on top of steep stacks of books. Honestly, so much orange concentrated in a single room was terribly garish, but unfortunately, Harry loved it.

Harry fidgeted slightly, the scattered candles only serving to highlight the bags under his eyes. “Hi,” he said, his eyes flicking from the tarts to Tom’s face and back again. He nibbled on his bottom lip and Tom couldn’t help but focus on the way it plumped, pretty and red. “Are you hungry, too?” Harry asked.

“No,” Tom said slowly, “because unlike you, I ate three proper meals today.”

Harry blinked. “I ate,” he protested, his eyes moving back to the tarts.

“This is not a meal, Harry. This is a treat.”

Harry’s lips turned downwards. “But they’re my favourite,” he said, longing entering his voice. “And it’s Halloween. It’s a day for sweets.”

Tom pursed his lips. To think that Harry would look at anyone - anything - other than himself with such an expression.

“Then I propose a trade,” Tom said.

Harry blinked. “A trade?”

Tom smirked. “You may have a treacle tart,” he said, watching as Harry perked up, “after you satisfy me five times.”

Harry flushed. “S-satisfy?” He squeaked, his eyes dropping to gaze at Tom’s crotch.

A leer spread its way across Tom’s face. “Satisfy. Fully. A trick, if you will.”

Harry shifted a little in his seat, his blush deepening. And he was, much to Tom’s satisfaction, glancing far more at Tom than at the damn tarts.

“Alright,” Harry agreed finally, a slight sulk to his tone, but Tom ignored it, grinning triumphantly. 

“Very good,” he said. He flicked his wand and banished the plate of sweets to the kitchen. 

“Hey!” Harry protested, standing up. “You said I could have one!”

“Yes,” Tom agreed. “After.”

Harry scowled even as he allowed Tom to pull him to his side. “I don’t see why  _ you  _ get to control the sweets,” he complained, even as he tucked his head under Tom’s chin, his hair particularly mussed and tickling Tom’s neck.

“Because you may be older, but I am far more mature,” Tom replied, his arm wrapping around Harry’s shoulder as he guided them up the stairs to the bedroom.

“I am perfectly mature,” Harry scowled, even as he allowed Tom to strip him of his clothes and push him onto the bed. 

“On your front,” Tom ordered, and Harry obeyed, looking decadent as he lowered himself down and glanced back at Tom, green eyes inviting. 

Tom took his time, sliding his hand up Harry’s calf, digging his fingers into Harry’s thigh, then his ass, before flattening upon the small of his back, his palm digging into the groove of his back.

Harry sighed pleasantly. “Tom?” He murmured.

“Hush, Harry,” Tom chided as he flicked his wand to conjure some scented oil. “Let me give you what you need.”

Harry hummed in appreciation as Tom began to press into his muscles, his form tall and looming over the smaller man who lay, docile and pliant. He pressed his fingers and then his palms into the tight muscles, working out the knots he could feel.

“Tom,” Harry groaned. “Feels good.”

Tom worked his way up Harry’s back, his hands sliding smoothly, easily across his skin. The thin strips of white that marred the man’s skin were faded and flat, and Tom trailed his fingers along each one before raking his fingers down, his nails scratching into Harry’s sensitive skin. The man shivered, eyes fluttering shut as he twisted and shuddered lightly under Tom’s touch. How Tom loved seeing him like this, so beautifully submissive, so vulnerable. And all for Tom. Only for Tom. 

“ _ Ah _ ,” Harry gasped as Tom dug into a particularly tight spot in his shoulder. Tom smiled, full of teeth, as Harry’s eyes slid shut, his mouth agape as he groaned under Tom’s ministrations.

And Tom found himself enthralled with the glow of Harry’s skin under the candle light. The way it glimmered and felt so smooth and soft under his fingers. Truly, this man was the most precious of everything that was Tom’s.

Harry had fallen silent at this point, but that did not deter Tom. Because he could feel the way Harry’s muscles were slowly loosening until Harry’s shoulders were slumped, finally relaxed.

Deep yellow light shone from the candles that floated along the edges of the room, highlighting Harry’s soft form and reflecting in a gentle glimmer.

So very beautiful.

Tom smirked, reaching up and running a hand through Harry’s unruly hair. “Harry,” he purred. “I think it’s your turn to fulfill your side of the bargain.”

He paused as Harry did not move. And the only sound that reached his ear was - 

His eyes widened. Then gentled.

Because Harry was snoring softly, a sound Tom only heard when Harry was truly exhausted. He sighed as he ran his fingers across Harry’s cheek, a featherlight touch. Harry shifted, but did not wake.

Tom rolled to the side and flicked his wand so that the covers settled atop both of them. Then he extinguished the candles and gently maneuvered Harry until the man was curled up upon his chest, his mess of hair tickling Tom’s chin. 

“Sleep well, Harry,” Tom said, a fond smile playing upon his lips as he watched his love slumber with only the moonlight to illuminate his features. “I’ll hold you to your promise… tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Harry yelped as he was pinned to the bed.
> 
> "You fell asleep on me," Tom growled in his ear. "I'm afraid I'll have to have you make it up to me… with interest."


End file.
